Stranded
by Rosie556
Summary: Nalu, Jerza, Gruvia, etc... Natsu and Lucy go on a successful date. On their second date, Natsu confesses something to Lucy. Something that drives her insane with anger. Meanwhile, Erza encounters an old friend while being stranded on an island.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys. This is a nalu story that I wrote. I'm planning on continuing it, but I'll need your opinion on it.

Lucy's P.O.V

I walked into the guild at about 9:15. Everything seemed to be normal. Cana was drinking out of her barrel, Gray and Natsu were fighting, Mirajane was speaking to Erza while she took bites out of her strawberry cake, Happy floated awkwardly as he watched Gray and Natsu, Levy was reading a book out loud to Gajeel while he snored, etc…

Natsu stopped for a moment and ran over to me and smiled.

"Hey Luce" He said.

"Hi" I said, holding back a blush.

I have no idea why, but for some reason, I've been getting a little nervous around Natsu lately. I get the feeling that I know why, but I don't want to admit it.

"Your face looks like a tomato." He said. "Are you sick or something?"

He touched my forehead gently. I felt so nervous.

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"No-"

"No?"

He isn't letting me talk.

"I'm fine, Natsu!" I sighed.

I noticed Mirajane looking at Natsu and I. She looked at us as if we were a recently married couple or something. The thought made me shiver.

"So-" We both said at the same time. We laughed for a couple of seconds until Gray spoke up.

"Let her talk, spark-fairy." He said, smirking.

_Natsu's P.O.V. _

I held back an attack for the sake of Lucy and the entire guild. I've gotta admit, ice princess is making my blood boil, but I'm not going to go crazy over a small thing like that. I decided to ignore him.

"Anyway, Erza and I have been discussing about whether to go on this mission or not. We need your help."

"Okay, what's the mission about?"

"Apparently, we have to defeat a giant monster _and_ it's children!"

"It sounds dangerous."

"We've been through worse things. Please?"

"Okay, you've got my vote."

"Yes!" I jumped up and down.

Without noticing, I hugged Lucy and repeatedly yelled "Yay".

_Lucy's P.O.V. _

I know it was just a friendly hug, but I couldn't help being extremely happy. I walked over to Mirajane and talked with her, while Natsu talked with a few other people in the guild.

_Cana's P.O.V.

I swear, Natsu and Lucy are the biggest idiots on the phase of this Earth. I know that they like each other, Gajeel noticed that they like each other, even Wendy and Charle know. Why don't they just admit it?

"Tell you what" I said to Natsu.

He looked at me as I gave an evil smile.

"You and blondie get together, and I'll stop drinking for a full week."

"W-what are you talking about?" He said.

Oh god. Do I need to spell it out?

Levy spoke up.

"I think she means that if you and Lucy become an item, she will stop drinking for a week."

"I don't believe you" Natsu said, crossing his arms.

"I'm dead serious. Go ask her out on a date."

"Hm…Ok."

He started walking over to Lucy and Mirajane.

Some of us stared at Natsu in shock. The rest looked at me.

"You're gonna stop drinking for a week?" Charle asked.

"Yep. The week after I die."

"Of course." Gajeel said with a facepalm.

I chugged down another barrel of beer and stared at Natsu. He seemed nervous. Then, Mirajane and Lucy looked shocked. Gray spit his drink out after listening in to the conversation. Lucy blushed and nodded. I had a good feeling about this. After this, Natsu walked over to me and said:

"I better not see you drinking any alcohol this week."

"I won't." I said.

After I was sure that he had left the guild, I pulled out a beer bottle and caressed it.

"Don't worry, baby. You know that I'd never leave you."

Gajeel rolled his eyes.

"You need some rehab."

(Please comment if you want more chapters)


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you guys so much for commenting nice things on my last chapter. I really appreciate it. So, here's chapter 2. Enjoy!

Natsu's P.O.V.

It was 7:56 and I was extremely nervous. I looked through my clothes to see what I'm supposed to wear, and I grabbed a simple tux. People wear those on dates, right?

"Will you guys help me pick out my clothes?!" I asked, turning to Gajeel, Cana and Happy who were sitting on my bed.

"It's your date. You pick the clothes." Gajeel said.

I shouted, "It's not a real date!"

Then, I saw Cana holding two bottles of beer. I looked at her.

"Really?"

Cana cleared her throat. "You can't just expect me to give up drinking."

I sighed. "You need therapy."

"I know right!" Gajeel agreed.

"I'll get therapy when you and Lucy go on the date."

"Can't you just replace alcohol with something else?" Happy asked. "Fish, maybe?"

Cana took the fish out of Happy's hand and poured alcohol on it. Then, she ate it.

"There, happy?"

I paused.

"Forget therapy. You need rehab."

~The next day~

I sat at a table at the guild, daydreaming about last night's date. It had gone a lot better than I expected.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when Erza announced that we were going on a mission. I helped pack things and I set them down on our boat. I eagerly waited for Lucy to arrive. The only thing wrong was that I had set up our second date for today.

Oh, well. I guess we'll need to have our second date on the island that we're going to.

~Hours later~

Lucy's P.O.V.

I had spent the entire boat ride with a sea-sick Natsu and Erza and Gray, who were very quiet.

It had taken us about three hours to get to the island. It doesn't have a name, though.

Before I could step off the boat, Natsu rushed past me and kissed the sand multiple times.

"Land!" He shouted happily.

"Finally!"

Erza and Gray looked around for signs of civilization while Natsu and I looked for food and shelter. Happy had stayed home because he found this island a bit weird-looking.

"Luce" Natsu said while we walked.

"Yes?"

"I was thinking that maybe we could have our second date here."

"Really?"

"Yeah. It's not that bad."

I hesitated for a while, but I eventually agreed. We had arranged the date for 8:00.

When the time came, we met at a nice moonlit spot above a beautiful lake. This island was creepy, but it did have _some_ nice places. We had a picnic with some food that we found on trees, and basically everything was going well so far.

Halfway through the date, I heard sound coming from a nearby bush. I ignored it, but Natsu didn't.

"What is that?"

As if on cue, two certain people fell out of the bushes. Cana and Gajeel.

"Aw man." Cana said.

"I told you that we should have hidden behind a tree!" Gajeel complained.

I rubbed the back of my neck. "What's going on?"

"Oh, you didn't know?" said Cana. Natsu was making signals and shaking his head from behind me.

"I bet Natsu that he wouldn't ask you out."

"I'm still a bit confused."

Gajeel explained, "She said that if Natsu asked you out, she would stop drinking."

"Hold on" I started. "You're saying that Natsu only asked me out because of a bet?" I asked, turning to Natsu. His face started turning red.

"Natsu, is this true?"

"Well…" Natsu said in a high voice. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. He tricked me. He made me think that he really liked me, but he didn't. I feel so stupid.

Tears rolled down my cheeks faster than falling rain. I didn't know what to say. Only three words came out:

"How could you?" I cried, clenching my teeth. I ran off as fast as I could.

Cana's P.O.V

Natsu turned to us and shot a glare. Surprisingly, I was scared. It was scarier than the glare that Erza would shoot.

Lucy's P.O.V.

The last thing I saw and heard from Natsu that night was an explosion. It came from the picnic area. Flames shot up in the air, but I didn't bother to go back. I was too depressed. The thought lingered in my mind.

"How could he do this to me?"


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy's P.O.V.

Stupid Natsu!

_I hate him, _I thought.

I was lying to myself. I can't hate Natsu. I'm just really mad. I mean, I can't believe he would do something like this to me.

"What are you thinking about?" Juvia asked, walking up to the tree I was sitting under. Juvia and I have been getting along a lot better ever since I convinced her that I'm not the least bit interested in Gray.

"Juvia, what are you doing here?" Juvia was supposed to be at the guild. I guess she followed us because Erza invited Gray to go on this mission with us.

After I had explained what happened, she tried her best to comfort me. It wasn't very effective, though.

"Juvia thinks you should talk to him" she said.

I was about to say something until I was interrupted by Natsu, who ran up to us. He seemed like he was out of breath from running. Cana and Gajeel walked up to us.

"What do you want?" I snapped. Cana, Gajeel, and Juvia started looking at something and walked to the shore, leaving Natsu and I alone.

"Lucy, I'm sorry. I swear that I didn't-"

"-that you didn't ask me out just because of that dumb bet?" I wiped a tear from my cheek. "Well, I don't believe you."

"Please listen-" I cut him off again.

"Forget it, Natsu. There is nothing that you can say or do to make this any better." I was depressed and mad. I got up and started walking away until he grabbed my wrist.

"Luce-"

"Let go of me!" I yelled, turning around and smacking him across the face.

A silence followed. Natsu dropped his hand from my wrist, with his other hand on his cheek.

I tried to say something, but no sound came out. I ran into the small tent that I had set up and hugged my knees, crying. After a while, I noticed that there seemed to be some sort of tiny hill. I got out and pushed up the bottom of my tent. I pulled out what seemed like an old book. The title was "Ancient Magic". I might as well read it. There's nothing else to do. Before I did, I looked to the direction where Juvia, Gajeel, and Cana had been looking. Natsu had joined them. That's when I realized what's wrong. The boat that we had used to get here was gone. We're stranded!

-Erza's P.O.V.-

I slammed my sword against a rock in frustration. I had been searching for signs of civilization for at least an hour. I even lost Gray.

Lost in my own thoughts, a flash of light was heading towards me at a high speed. It nearly hit me when I looked up. Luckily, I got pushed out of the way just in time. The light rushed past me and managed to knock down three trees.

"Thanks, Gray. That was close."

As I looked up, I realized something. This isn't Gray. I saw a man wearing a cloak. His face was extremely familiar and there was a mark going under and above his eye. I gasped.

"Jellal" I managed to choke out.


	4. Chapter 4

If you're reading this, then hi. I'm sorry if I don't update that often, I'm usually a bit busy, but I'll do my best to update.

Erza's P.O.V.

A tear slipped out of my eye.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. He looked into my eyes but said nothing. After about two minutes, he said,

"I live on this island. What are _you _doing here?"

"I'm on a mission-" I stopped after I heard Gray calling my name. He stepped out of some bushes and his eyes widened.

"Is that…?"

I nodded.

We all started talking for a while until we realized that we had to go back. Jellal decided to come with us. We had walked all the way to the shore until we saw the others standing completely still. After a few seconds, they turned around and a look of shock crossed their faces.

After I had explained to them what happened, I noticed two things.

"Where's Lucy?"

Natsu sighed and pointed to her tent.

_What's his problem?_

I shrugged it off and proceeded to my next question. I looked at Cana and Gajeel.

"What are you two doing here?"

"We followed you" Cana said before chugging down a bottle of alcohol.

Lucy's P.O.V.

I had memorized five ancient spells by the time that someone poked their head in my tent.

"Natsu, get out!" I yelled, pushing his head out. I zipped up my tent, but I could still see his shadow.

"Lucy, I have to explain something to you."

I thought for a moment. He's not going to stop bothering me until I hear him out. I took a deep breath, preparing for the unbelievably stupid excuse that he's going to give me.

"Fine." I said, "Explain."

He pulled the tent's zipper down and crawled in.

"Cana and Gajeel _did _make that bet. I'll admit that."

I rolled my eyes and started to get up, but Natsu pulled me back down.

"But I went along with it because I really _did_ want to ask you out."

I thought for a moment.

"Natsu, that's…" Natsu's face lit up.

"That's the worst excuse you could possibly come up with!" I yelled, running out of the tent.

Natsu's P.O.V.

I was heartbroken. I knew that this was my fault and I felt miserable about it. Why won't Lucy believe me, though?

I've never lied to her. Not about something serious, anyway. I ran out of the tent and looked around. All of a sudden, I noticed that the others were looking at me. Gray and Jellal had their arms crossed, Erza was giving me the death glare (which made me shiver in fear), Cana and Gajeel were just backing away from Erza, and Juvia was swinging a long tree branch back and forth on her hand as if she was ready to beat me up.

I gulped.

"Hey everyone" I said in a rather high voice.

"You idiot!" Erza yelled, punching me in the back.

After that, I passed out.

I couldn't think about the pain of that punch. All I could think about was how guilty I felt. The last thing that I saw before I passed out was Lucy's depressed face the last time that I saw her. All of this because of a bet.


	5. Chapter 5

Here's chapter 5. I hope you like it! This chapter is probably a bit too long. I don't know.

Natsu's P.O.V.

My eyes slowly opened. My vision was blurry at first, but it eventually started adapting to the bright sunlight. I groaned and pushed myself up to my knees.

"Look who's awake." I heard Gray saying. "It's about time."

I looked around and saw everyone sitting around a campfire and eating marshmallows. I tried to speak, but my throat was dry. I managed to say one word.

"Water."

Juvia passed me a glass of water without looking at me. I guess they're still mad.

I drank the entire glass in less than ten seconds.

"Where's Lucy?"

Cana shrugged.

"We couldn't find her."

I started getting up, tripping over the sand a few times.

"What do you think you're doing?" Erza asked.

"I need to find Lucy."

"Don't you think you've hurt her enough?" Gray said with a glare.

I ignored his comment and slowly started walking towards the trees until I noticed some kind of paper tied to a tree near Lucy's tent. I pulled it out and started reading it.

_Dear Natsu and friends,_

_You most likely don't know who I am, but I just happened to stumble across a pretty young lady. She says her name is Lucy. I've decided to take her. Why? I will explain when you arrive at my hideout. It is in a cave inside . Get here before sunset, or else it's bye-bye for your friend._

_~Mason Dragneel_

I squinted at the signature. Mason Dragneel. Is he related to me or something?

"You guys!" I yelled.

They walked over to me, while eating their marshmallows.

"What?" Gajeel asked.

"Take a look at this note I found."

I gave the note to Erza, who started reading it out loud.

After she finished, everyone stared at the note in shock.

"Oh my gosh." Erza said. "Lucy's been kidnapped."

(About an hour later)

We had started walking towards the mountains. It started raining when we were halfway there.

"Oh, great." Gray mumbled sarcastically. "Rain is all we need."

I didn't care about the rain. In fact, I didn't even care if lightning started coming down on the ground beneath us. The only thing I cared about right now was finding Lucy. No matter what it takes, no matter what we're up against, we're going to find her. When we do, I'm going to give this "Mason" guy a piece of my mind.

"Are you ok?" Jellal asked me.

"I'm fine." I said in an angry tone.

Erza rested her hand on my shoulder.

"Hey" She said. "We're going to save her. There's no need to be so mad."

I sighed.

"Sorry"

Once we had gotten to the mountains, Juvia, Cana, Gajeel, and Gray pulled out their binoculars.

It took a few minutes until Cana shouted,

"I see something!"

We immediately started climbing up the mountain with Cana leading the way. It was a really steep mountain, but that couldn't stop us.

When we reached the cave, the temperature had risen nearly 95 degrees. We had each taken off our ear muffs, coats, and sweaters. The only things we were all still wearing were our jeans, our t-shirts, and our boots. With the exception of my scarf, of course.

We walked deeper into the cave for a while. As we got closer, we all heard the muffled voices of two people. One sounded like Lucy, and the other did not sound like someone I know. We started running until flames were shot at us.

We all dodged it and looked at the person who caused it. He had curly, pink hair and blue eyes. He was wearing torn up blue jeans, black and white sneakers, and a black t-shirt. I also noticed him holding something in each hand. In one of his hands, he held the book that I saw Lucy reading in her tent. In his other hand, he held Lucy's keys. Then, I saw Lucy. She was tied up to a rock and she looked terrible. She was crying, her clothes were ripped in a few places, she had bruises and scratches on her arms and legs, and the hem of her skirt had a few burnt spots.

Seeing her in this condition made me angry. I was angry at Mason, but I was even angrier at myself. If I hadn't upset her, she wouldn't have ran away. She wouldn't be in this condition.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! Here's chapter 6! Enjoy! Sorry if you don't like the bad language in the first part, but this is rated T, so…

Natsu's P.O.V.

The anger started building up inside of me. Fire was forming all around me. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Cana, Gajeel, Erza, Juvia, Gray, and Jellal giving me a terrified look. Lucy was shaking. I felt bad for her. She was in terrible condition and fear would make her feel worse, but I couldn't control myself. This guy hurt Lucy, and he is most certainly _not_ going to get away with it!

"What did you do to Lucy, you b*stard?" I yelled.

He faced me, looking completely unfazed.

"Compared to what I'm going to do to you, I gave her candy."

I stood there and thought for a moment.

"Why would you kidnap her just to give her candy?"

"He doesn't mean it literally, Natsu!" Lucy yelled out.

"Oh!" I said.

That was awkward.

After we started fighting for a few minutes, our flames had collided and shot Erza. She let out a scream of pain. I started to say that I was sorry until flames hit me in the face.

"Jellal, get Erza out of here and help her!" I commanded.

As soon as I had said that, Jellal carried Erza in his arms and ran towards the cave entrance.

Jellal's P.O.V.

I ran as fast as I could until I reached the entrance. I carefully climbed down the mountain and took off to the shore of the beach. When I got there, I gently set Erza down on the sand. I grabbed a small rag and dipped it in some water. Then, I softly pressed it against her leg. She hissed in pain. I caressed her cheek and put my cloak around her.

"Are you feeling better?" I asked her.

She simply nodded and her eyelids started drooping. Before she fell asleep, I whispered in her ear:

"I love you."

After her eyes shut completely, I bent my head down and kissed her. She smiled in her sleep.

I sat next to her and fell asleep as well.

Gray's P.O.V.

I had been hiding behind some rocks with Juvia, watching Natsu and his brother fighting. I've got to admit, it was dangerous to be here but this is amazing. Mason and Natsu have been battling for at least fifteen minutes without getting tired. Maybe more.

Unlike me, Juvia was scared to death. She was on her knees, shaking and looking at the fight with her eyes wide. After a few more minutes, she looked down. I guess she couldn't stand seeing the fight anymore. The flames collided once more, and I realized that this time it was heading for Juvia. She looked up as she felt the heat, but it was too late. Just a few seconds before she could get hit, I quickly dropped myself on my knees in front of her with my back facing the fire. My back was on fire, but I didn't care. I know that Juvia could be creepy at times, but she's changed a little. Besides, even if she hadn't changed, I would still love her.

I couldn't hear anything. My mind became a blur. I felt myself slowly falling. I took one last look at Juvia.

"Gray!" She seemed to be screaming out. Before I could fall completely, she caught me in her arms and hugged me while crying. Then, I closed my eyes.


End file.
